Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime 2/BW006
Potrójna trudność zdobycia odznaki! - Jest to 6 odcinek serii Best Wishes, 6 odcinek sezonu Black and White i 6 ogólnie.Premiera odbyła się 7 stycznia 2013. Treść Nasi bohaterowie doszli do Striaton.Art uleczył pokemony i pobiegł w stronę sali.Dopiero pod wejściem, Iris i Cress dogonili go.Trener otworzył wielki drzwi do sali. - Witam... - Powiedział trener i zauważył tylko ludzi jedzących różne danie - Eee.... - Dzień dobry chłopcze, o znalazłeś naszego brata - Powiedział zielonowłosy chłopak podobny do Cressa - Siadajcie...Ja, Chili i Cress podamy wam Menu. - Cress nie muwił że prowadzi restaurację - Powiedzał Art przyjmując menu - Hm, już wybrałem... - Tak szybko? - Spytała Iris ściągając chustkę z szyi. - Tak, gdzie są liderzy tej sali!!! Wszyscy spojrzali na Arta.Po chwili odeszli od stołów i wypchali Arta za drzwi. - Co w nich wstąpiło? - Spytał Art waląc w drzwi - Okey, nie zawalczę tu o odznakę ale oddajcie mi Cressa! - Ale z ciebie dzieciak... - Rzekła Iris - Ty nic chyba nie kumasz... - Wiem, że muszę zawalczyć z tymi kelnerami... - I Cressem! - Iris uderzyła Arta w głowę - Cress jest liderem sali Striaton! - A...no jasne! - Art pstryknął palcami. - No to niech tam zgniją.Jak nie chcą walczyć z takim potężnym trenerem jak ja...to nie!Idziemy Iris. - Okkey.... Na polanie, Art wyjął pokeballe i przywołał pokemony.Deino uderzył Arta Taranem a Iris zaczęła się śmiać.Art powrócił Deino.Pidove i Lillipup właśnie toczyli bitwę.Po chwili pokemony zremisowały i Lillipup razem z Snivy i Axewem poszli się kąpać w sadzawce. - Pokaż się Druddigon! - Trenerka przywołała poke-smoka i wyzwała Arta do bitwy.Ten zgodził się. - Naprzód Snivy! - Druddigon, użyj Drako Meteoru! - Unik i Liściaste Tornado! - Smoczy Pazur! Snivy oberwała i wpadła w ramiona Arta. Ten postanowił przerwać walkę i powrócił pokemony. Postanowił wrócić do sali. Weszedł do sali ubrany w bluzę z kapturem który założył sobie na głowę. Po kryjomu weszedł do kuchni restauracji i zobaczył Cressa. - Pssst - Art, to ty? - Spytał Cress - Okey, zaraz moi bracia z tobą zawalczą. - Ale ja chcem z tobą! - Krzyknął trener, po chwili schował się za lodówką. - Kto to był? - Zapytał czerwonowłosy lider - Jak ten trener... - Tak, to on i zawalczcie z nim.Nie po to jest ta sala... - Okey.Z kim chce on walczyć? Art wyłonił się zza lodówki. - Jestem Art i chcem walczyć z wami trojga.Napierw z zielonowłosym tym o tu. - Jestem Cilan, dla twojej świadomości, a ten czerwony do Chili - Powiedział zielonek i zaprowadził Arta oraz Iris na pole bitwy. Na polu stanęli Art i Cilan. - Do boju Pidove! - Krzyknął trener - Zapraszam cię Pansage! - Cilan przywołał zieloną małpkę z fryzurą podobną to swojego właściciela - Zacznijmy Szpilo Pociskiem! - Unik Pidove!Teraz Powietrzny Nóż! - Unik. - Pansage Cilana okazał się bardzo szybki.Pansage trafił w Pidove'a Kamiennym Grobem i Pokeptak spadł na ziemię. - Zakończmy to Pansage!Słoneczny Promień! - Pidove!Uniknij Szybkim Atakiem! - Pidove w samą porę uniknął bo by trafił w sufit. - Powietrzny Nóż Pidove! - Wytrzymaj Pansage! - Pansage oberwał w ręce Powietrznym Nożem i stał się Niezdolny do walki. - O nie! - Pansage jest niezdolny do walki!Wyrgywa Pidove, a pierwsze starcie Art. - Krzyknął Chili i po chwili zamienił się z Cilanem miejscami. - Powrót Pidove, byłeś bardzo dzielny.A teraz powrót. - Art powrócił pokemona i zaczął myśleć. - Naprzód Pansear! - Poke-małpka Chiliego była podobna do Pansage'a lecz miała fryzurę podobną do tej swojego trenera. Art po chwili namysłu powiększył jeden z pokeballi i przywołał pokemona.Przeciwnikiem Panseara był Deino.Deino bez żadnej komendy ARta zaatakował Panseara Taranem.Pansear zkontraatakował Miotaczem Płomieni lecz prawie nic to nie dało. - Lodowy Promień Deino! - Deino najpierw Taranem wybił Panseara w ścianę i zamroził go by nie mógł się ruszyć. - Roztóp lód Kręgiem Ognia i leć prosto w Deino! - Chili dobrze rozpracował Arta.Pansear wykończył Deino po czym Chili wygrał drugie starcie. - Deino niezdolny do walki, czyli starcie wygrywa Chili! - Krzyknął Cilan i na pole bitwy wkroczył Cress. - Pierwszy wybieraj Art. - Zaproponował Cress. - Do boju Snivy! - Snivy była dobrym wyborem na ostatnie starcie. - Pokaż swojego pokemona Cress! - Pokaż się Panpour! - Małpa wyglądała tak samo jak poprzednie tylko ina fryzurka podobna do tej co właściciel - Zacznijmy Podwójną Drużyną. - Liściaste Tornado Snivy! - Uniki wszyscy razem i teraz Drapanie! - Snivy została poszkodowana Drapaniem przez setkę Panpourów - A teraz Armatka Wodna! Panpory zmieniły się w jednego prawdziwego i ten zaatakował Snivy Armatką Wodną.Ta z wściekłości użyła nowego ruchu.Było to Liściaste Ostrze. - Brawo Snivy, jeszcze raz użyj Liściastego Ostrza! - Krzyknął Art i Snivy ostatecznie pokonała Panpoura.Gdy bohaterwie wyszli z sali zrobiło się już ciemno. - Art, oto twoja Odznaka Tria - Cress wręczył Artowi odznakę i zwrócił się do braci - Bracia, czy zajmiecie się salą i czy pozwolicie mi podróżować z Artem? - Dobrze - Odrzekli bracia po chwili namysłu - Trzymaj się dobrze. - Obiecuję - Powiedział Cress i odwrócił się do Arta i Iris - To, gdzie idziemy? - No jak to gdzie?Po moją drugą odznakę! - Krzyknął Art i nasza paczka powędrowała do wyjścia z Nacrene. - Do zobaczenia! - Krzyknęli bracia Cressa i wrócili do restauracji. Jak potoczą się dalsze przygody Arta, Iris i Cressa/Zobaczymy w kolejnych odcinkach! Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Główne wydarzenia *Bohaterowie dochodzą do Striaton. *Art dowiaduje się że Cress i jego bracia są liderami Striaton. *Cress objawia mieć Panpoura. *Art wygrywa swoją pierwszą odznakę. Debiuty *Cilan *Chili Pokemonów *Pansage *Pansear *Panpour Postacie Ludzie *Art *Iris *Cress *Cilan *Chili Pokemony *'Snivy' (Arta) *'Axew' (Iris) *'Pidove' (Arta) *'Lillipup' (Arta) *'Deino' (Arta) *'Druddigon' (Iris) *'Pansage' (Cilana) *'Pansear' (Chili'ego) *'Panpour' (Cressa)